Nurse Redheart's drunk patient
by Bilance
Summary: Nurse Redheart has to take care of a drunk mare and tries to help her overcome her drinking problems. Will she be able to succeed or will she fail badly.
1. Chapter 1

Nurse Redheart stood before a purple colored house… Berry punch's house. She knocked on the door hesitantly. There was a loud scream, followed by a smash of glass. "Hello miss punch, it's me." Nurse Redheart shouted hoping that Berry would have heard and opened the door. Nurse Redheart glared impatiently at the unmoving door. How rude to keep a pony waiting for a long time. Nurse Redheart blew at her mane getting hair out of her face and rolled her eyes.

She was about to leave when a small filly answered the door. Ruby pinch is it? "Are you the pony that is here to help mommy?" the filly asked. Nurse Redheart smiled. "Yes I am here to help your mommy." She said to the filly. "Why is mom acting like this? I want my old mommy back." The filly sniffed, her face had marks of dried tears. Nurse Redheart looked away. The face the filly was giving her made her feel terrible. She had no idea how to reply to that filly that her mom's going to be fine and what if she can't help that poor filly's mother.

Nurse Redheart entered the house and saw a very drunk berry punch lying on the table taking a swig from a bottle of wine. "Ruby how many times did I tell you not to open the door to strangers you fucking whore!" Nurse Redheart ducked as berry punch threw the bottle at her head, wincing. "Miss Punch it's me Nurse Redheart, the one that u called for help last week." Nurse Redheart said nervously as her eyes scanned the room. The whole place was a mess. The paintings on the wall were all hanging loosely on the wall and partly covered with wine stain. The place also reeked of alcohol and vomit. Nurse Redheart gaged, covering her snout with her hoof.

Berry looked at her angrily. She staggered her way to Nurse Redheart and used the pony as a pole to lean on. "Hey what's your business here?" Berry slurred while jabbing her hoof into Nurse Redheart's chest with each word she said. "I am here to help you overcome your drinking problems…" Nurse Redheart stated bitterly and push berry's hoof away from her.

"Well since you want to be my slave than why didn't you say so?" "What!?" Nurse Redheart exclaimed. Pushing the drunken pony onto the sofa, Nurse Redheart glared at her. "I am not your-"yeah whatever and by the way cook me some lunch slave." Berry punch interrupted, waving her hoof in the air. Nurse Redheart sighed. This is going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is this?" Berry demanded, eyeing the plate of vegetables with disgust. "It's just vegetables tossed in some olive oil. Is something wrong?" Nurse Redheart asked, puzzled by the mare's behavior.

Berry took a small nibble on a flower, gaging from the taste. "Why are you trying to poison me!" Berry punch wailed. "We just met and now you are trying to kill me with this ….thing!" Berry punch exclaimed, pointing a hoof accusingly at the dish. Berry chugged the wine down her throat to get rid of the taste in her mouth.

"Stop being ridiculous, and give me that!" Nurse Redheart snatched the bottle away from Berry. "Hey give it back!" Berry demanded. "No. You got to stop drinking this, it's bad for your health." Nurse Redheart chided. She went over to the fridge, opening it to check for a non-alcoholic drink. But the only thing she could find mainly is wine, beer and only one carton of orange juice. Pouring the orange juice into a glass, Nurse Redheart hoof over the glass to berry. "Here drink this instead." Nurse Redheart suggested. "Wow really? You are letting me drink the only carton that my daughter has? Thanks for letting me bring misery to my own daughter!" Berry thanked.

Nurse Redheart's eyelid lowered, not amused by the sarcasm she is getting. "Well maybe if you had bought cartons of juice instead of spending all your money on your alcoholism. Your daughter would probably be better off." Nurse Redheart muttered. When Nurse Redheart just realized that she had done, she quickly bit her tongue hoping the drunken mare did not heard her little speech. A bid of sweat rolled down the Nurse's face as Berry glared at her and braced herself for a world of hurt. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM NOT A GOOD MOTHER? WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT!? SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Berry threatened, her eyes burning with hate.

Nurse Redheart lowered her head in shame. She knew better than to say something to hurt somepony's feelings like that. "I am sorry." Nurse Redheart apologized sincerely. Berry huffed. Nurse Redheart decided that she should let Berry calm down first before she strikes a conversation with her. "Mommy can you bring me to sugar cube corner to buy a cupcake?" A squeaky voice asked. Berry turned her head slowly like a tank gun and frowned at the filly. "No." she answered monotonously. "But I am so hungry." Ruby whimpered, her eyes getting glassy with tears. Berry stared at her own daughter with no expressions. "Go scavenge the dumpster then." Berry sneered.

Nurse Redheart twitched, her body shaking in anger. The thing she hates more than dealing with stubborn patients is dealing with patients that abuse their fillies. "Here you can eat this then." Berry scraped her food onto the floor. Nurse Redheart could stand it no more. She tackled the mare onto the ground. "How dare you do this to your own daughter!" Nurse Redheart screamed shaking her patient. Berry shoves the Nurse off her. "Touch like that again and I will report you to the guards." Berry said and pushed passed Nurse Redheart and Ruby before heading up stairs.

Nurse Redheart was about to go after her. When she saw the filly sniffing while eating the food scraps on the floor. Nurse Redheart immediately soften and approached the filly. "Hey Ruby how about we go to sugar cube corner and I will buy you whatever you want." Nurse Redheart offered. Ruby said nothing, continuing to lick up the remaining food on the floor. A lump formed in Nurse Redheart's throat. No filly or colts should ever deserve this kind of treatment. Unable to watch any longer, Redheart sling the filly onto her back despite her protest and trotted to sugar cube corner.

She let the filly down when they arrived. "Buy anything you want!" Nurse Redheart said cheerfully to the filly. Ruby crossed her hooves. "No!" she said stubbornly. "Come on I will pay for it. So it's on me." Nurse Redheart reassured. Ruby still stubbornly shook her head. Nurse Redheart sighed and trotted to the display counter. "This marshmallow sprinkled chocolate cupcake looks so delicious! It would be a shame if I had to eat it all by myself." Nurse Redheart teased the filly. "Last chance Ruby." Nurse Redheart said to the now slightly drooling filly. Ruby quickly wiped the drool of her face and shook her head then turned her head away from the Nurse. Nurse Redheart shrugged. "Mrs. Cakes I would like to have one of your- "Stop!" Nurse Redheart turned around to face Ruby. "I…I want that cupcake too…" Ruby muttered softly. Nurse Redheart grinned. "I guess I will have two of your chocolate marshmallow cupcakes."


	3. Chapter 3

After paying for the cupcakes, Nurse Redheart brought Ruby to a park, where they sat under a tree to enjoy their snack. "So Ruby could you tell me more about yourself?" Nurse Redheart asked sweetly. "Well I attend school and my teacher is called Miss Cheerlie!" the filly replied enthusiastically in between mouthfuls of cupcake in her mouth. Nurse Redheart giggled, taking a bite into her own cupcake. "Could you tell me more about your school?" "Miss Cheerlie is the best teacher in the whole of equestra! She is kind and caring. She says that everypony is special just in their own way and that everypony is equal even if they have different background." "I agree with your teacher, and I am sure that you would have a bright future ahead of you." Nurse Redheart grinned, patting the filly's mane. Ruby smiled and suddenly hugged the Nurse Redheart. "I love you Miss Redheart, you are now my best friend." She said, rubbing her chocolate covered muzzle on Nurse Redheart's snow fallen coat, turning the coat brown with chocolate. Nurse Redheart hugged the filly back, making a mental note to clean off the chocolate stain from her coat.

When they were done eating and Nurse Redheart making Ruby promised that she would not tell her mom about the cupcakes. The duo happily trotted back to Berry punch's house. "Hey Miss Redheart, want to know about a secret about my mom?" Ruby asked, jabbing the Nurse's side making Nurse Redheart giggle. "Sure!" Nurse Redheart giggled. "There was a time when my mom was so mad at me when she was drunk. She locked herself out of the house and shouted at me to reflect on my deeds, and spent the whole afternoon sitting outside of the house. The funniest part is that it was raining!" Ruby exclaimed, falling over laughing. "Ruby you should not have been so cruel; treating your mother like that she is still your mom you know." Nurse Redheart chided, hoping that she was giving a stern look but her facial expression betrayed her.

"Mom we are back~" Ruby sang as she entered the house, followed by Nurse Redheart. "Miss punch I hoped you didn't mind that I brought your-"My precious Ruby!" Berry punch exclaimed tackling Nurse Redheart to the ground in a bear hug. "Oh I miss you so much and I am so sorry of being so mean to you, just promised me that you would never run off like that again!" Berry punch squeezed the air out Nurse Redheart. "Wrong pony." Nurse Redheart wheezed. Poor Ruby could only stare in shock as her mother embraced her struggling nurse. "Mom I am over here!" Ruby whined before galloping upstairs in anger. Leaving Nurse Redheart struggling to get out of her patient's grip. Nurse Redheart had her hind hoof pressed against the mare's tummy, pushing the mare away from her. But Berry was quite persistent, her hoof glued around Nurse Redheart's waist. "Get off me!" Nurse Redheart shouted, kicking the mare off her. The kick was so powerful; it sent Berry flying towards the wall.

"Ouch! What the hell Nurse! Is that how you treat your patients where you are from?" Berry punch demanded, rubbing a hoof behind her head. "How much did you drink when I was gone?" Nurse Redheart demanded, ignoring Berry punch's question. " A bottle or two I guess?" "Berry said hopefully." "Okay I drank four bottles." Berry confessed. Nurse Redheart hoof palmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby hurled her pillow in rage. How could her mother get herself so drunk like that, it's just not like her to – "Get off me!" Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound from down stairs. Come on Ruby, you are better than this… Curiosity kills the "I wonder what is going on?" Ruby wondered out loud as her body made its way down stairs as if have a mind of its own.

"No you can't do this to me!" Ruby took a peek into the living room and what she saw gave her a huge surprise. Her mother was hugging onto Nurse Redheart's hind hoof while Nurse Redheart was dragging herself and her mom across the living room.

"Look Miss Punch. Since you can't control your drinking habit, this was the only way to prevent you from drinking." Nurse Redheart hissed, getting Berry off her. Nurse Redheart turned and gave Ruby a warm smile. "Sweetie if your mom is having problems. Tell me as soon as possible." Nurse Redheart said cheerfully before glazing back at Berry. "I will be seeing you tomorrow." Nurse Redheart promised, closing the door shut.

Berry punch began scratching at the door desperately and banging on the door. "Mom please calm down." Ruby said worriedly. Berry punch stopped and ever so slowly turning her head to face her daughter. The look she gave her daughter made Ruby's blood froze. Berry's eyes were blood shot and she had a wide grin on her face. Berry lunged straight at her daughter, locking her in a hold. "Did Redheart tell you to visit her at any time?" Berry Punch asked in a slow and dangerous manner. "I think it is to visit her only on emergencies." Ruby answered shakily. Berry squeezed her daughter harder making Ruby gasp of air. "Well Mommy not getting her magic juice is kind of an emergency don't you think?" Berry asked, her eye twitching. Ruby struggled harder, breaking free from her mother's grip and ran for the door.

-Nurse Redheart dragged her hooves back home. Today had been an extremely tiring day for her. Upon reaching her house, she unlocked the door with a soft click and opened it. Taking off her nurse cap and leaving it on the table. Nurse Redheart headed straight to the shower, leaving the pin by the sink. The rush of warm water relaxed the nurse's tense muscles and calms her nerves, relaxing her body as she washed the dirt out of her coat.

As Nurse Redheart was drying herself off, knocks on the door were heard. Trying her hair back into a bun, Nurse Redheart trotted towards the living room. Outside the door was a panting Ruby. Nurse Redheart gave her a warm smile. "Evening Ruby, what brings you here?" "Mom…not…far…behind." Ruby panted in between breaths. "Why don't you come inside?" Nurse Redheart invited. Ruby gave her a nod of thanks and entered. "There are some snacks or sandwiches on the kitchen table if you are hungry." Nurse Redheart said to the filly in case she was hungry. Nurse Redheart was closing the door when a pony rams its way through the door, knocking Nurse Redheart onto the ground.

"Where is my booze?" Berry demanded, running around the living room searching for any liquor. Eventually she began to wear out and collapsed on the sofa. Nurse Redheart shook her head and got up. She looked at the clock and sighed 'Great it's getting late and there is no way I can let a drunken mare and a filly makes their way home all by themselves.' Nurse Redheart thought bitterly. Nurse Redheart went over to Ruby who was helping herself to the sandwiches that was supposedly to be Nurse Red heart's dinner. "How would you like to stay over at my place for the night?" Nurse Redheart asked the filly. Ruby who had a mouthful of sandwich in a mouth mouthed the word yes.

After eating and taking a shower. Nurse Redheart showed Ruby to her room. The bed was pure white with blankets and pillows. Ruby looked at Nurse Redheart. "Well off you go to sleep." Nurse Redheart chirped cheerfully. Ruby looked around and saw a container full of pins that must have belonged to Nurse Redheart. "Is this your room?" "Yes it is but you can sleep on the bed." Nurse Redheart reassured the filly. Ruby pondered about it, and then a thought appeared in her mind. "Can you sleep with me to keep me company?" Ruby asked sweetly. Nurse Redheart blushed slightly. "I don't think that's- "Please!" "Okay if you insist then." Nurse Redheart gave in. She took the pin out of her mane, letting her pink mane tumble down her shoulders.

"What do you think you doing to my Ruby?" An angry voice demanded. Nurse Redheart turned around to see a slightly sober Berry Punch standing by the door. "Miss Punch it's not what you think." Nurse Redheart responded frantically trying to solve the misunderstanding between them. Berry Punch refused to listen to any explanation and tackled Nurse Redheart onto the bed, where she held the nurse tightly within her gasp while poor Nurse Redheart struggles to break free. Ruby was standing by the bed side yelling at the two ponies to stop the whole time.


End file.
